2058
by Apple Snapple
Summary: A time when normalcy ceased to be normal. //dirty pair


I totally got the idea for this story from a book we're reading in class called 1984. It's a really good book, and if you haven't read it already, well, you should. It's all twisted and cynical in a way, but it has meaning to it. It's like, really nightmarish, and it's a really really REALLY good book. So yeah…XD

* * *

2058.

It was a time when humans had become robots. In fact, these beings that took the shape of humans weren't even supposed to be called 'humans' anymore; they had stopped thinking for themselves. These beings had no emotions, and walked about endlessly with no ambitions in mind.

It was in the year 2058 when Oshitari Yuushi finally realized he was an outcast in society.

The society he lived in didn't even have the mechanisms to be _called_ a society. There was absolutely no communication between anyone; people just didn't have the ability to speak anymore. The people that lived in this world were just thoughtless bodies with only one goal; to work. For twelve hours a day these people worked or in some other way helped the government that was running this whole world. Everyone had set jobs from when they were born; they had no choice but to follow what they had been assigned to from birth. Some of the jobs were as simple as reproducing for the sake of keeping the population stable.

And, as was said before, these 'people' had no emotions or thoughts. They had become mere puppets for the few people in the government to control. Even the government's people were probably the same as the rest, Oshitari didn't know.

It had all started in the year 2021, when the government finally had enough technology to impose complete rule over human being's lives. The government imposed a small tracking device in everyone's homes which detected everything; it could see what was going on inside the house, and what was being said. These tracking devices had several goals. One, was to enforce that _all_ the people loved the government, and only the government. The people that were caught despising the government were taken away, and never seen again. This implanted fear in everyone's hearts, and eventually humans began taking control over their own subconscious minds. They had finally mastered the ability to control their body language and even their own thoughts, to the point where they even stopped thinking.

Oshitari, however, had been somewhat different at birth. For some reason, he hadn't adapted to his environment as other children should have. By the age of five he had been thrown out of his home because his family thought he was a monster; regular human beings didn't show emotion, and anyone who did were immediately defined as 'animal'.

He hadn't understood this concept. He had thought he himself was normal, and that only his family were the ones that had issues. But as he wandered about the streets, he realized with a growing horror that _he_ was the one that wasn't normal.

Of course, he still tried to cling onto the fact that just maybe, one day he would find someone that was just like him.

* * *

2058 was the year when Oshitari finally met someone that was just like him.

He remembered the event as if it were just yesterday. It had been a hot, sweltering day, with temperatures reaching to about 100 degrees. Oshitari could literally feel the sun burning through his skin, and desperately wished he had something that would cool him down.

It was at that moment when he bumped into someone with dark, red hair.

"Ah, I apologize," Oshitari said. "Are you alright, comrade?" He offered his hand out to the man.

The man just glared at him, which startled Oshitari. Never in his life had he seen someone who let his emotions be expressed through body language. He had expected more of a stony and silent stare, and perhaps the man would've taken his hand and nodded his thanks. Instead, the man got up on his own and dusted his pants. "Watch where you're going next time, will you? _Comrade?_"

Oshitari hesitated, not knowing how he was supposed to react. "I already apologized, therefore you have no need to yell at me so," he said defensively.

The red-haired man gave him a questioning look. "Can I ask you something?"

The question caught Oshitari completely off guard. "Yes, what?"

"What is two plus two?"

"Four." He wondered why he was being asked such a question.

"And what if our government suddenly decides that two plus two make five?" the strange man inquired, eyes calculating.

"They still make four," Oshitari replied. "No matter what anyone else says, my beliefs are that two plus two make four, not five."

"And if someone were to torture you into belief?"

He really wondered what was up with all these questions. "They still make four."

"So are you saying that you have your own thoughts and no one can control them for you?" The questions were coming at a faster rate now.

"I know, I sound foolish," Oshitari muttered. "A regular human being should not have thoughts, and yet I have my own. Is it a crime?"

"Do you think you are normal?" the man asked, ignoring his question.

"There…are times when I think I am normal," he answered, pushing his glasses back up. "They are very brief instances, when I think that everyone else are abnormal, and that I am the only normal one. But, like I said, they are very brief." He paused. "I really don't know the answer to that question."

"So you're saying that you have a mind of you own, unlike anyone else here; those people who never think and allow their government to do the thinking for them, those who just work."

"Yes, I believe I am different from them. I have become an outcast from society." This man definitely was different from all the other humans that he had encountered; this one seemed to actually be able to _think_.

"What is your name?"

"Oshitari Yuushi. And yours?"

"Mukahi Gakuto." The man seemed to relax a little bit, and his features softened. "You are the only person I've met who's been able to think for himself. It's a miracle, really. I'm not even sure if the government has people that think clearly nowadays."

"Don't you think it's kind of scary though, that even the people who are ruling over us don't even think?"

And just like that, they had started a conversation together.

* * *

"Do you know what I want?" Mukahi asked, making a face as he took a bite of his bread.

"What?" Oshitari asked, idly stirring his soup with a spoon.

"I feel like eating _real_ food. Not this tasteless cardboard junk." Apparently sense of taste had also gone along with the power of thought. "I'm surprised I haven't _died_ from it yet."

"I don't even think good tasting food is produced nowadays. But as you said, Mukahi, I agree; this absolutely has no taste whatsoever."

"Gakuto," Mukahi corrected him, eyeing him over his soup. "It's Gakuto, remember? Not Mukahi."

"Sorry," Oshitari apologized, still staring at the contents of his own soup.

"Hey, look at me."

Oshitari obeyed and looked up at his comrade, and was startled by the intensity of his eyes. "I hate it when people call me by my last name," the red-haired boy started. "I just hate it. It seems to normal, and since you and I aren't, I'd rather you call me Gakuto. That's my reason, okay? And I'll call you Yuushi from now on."

"Yes, Gakuto."

Mukahi smiled triumphantly. "That's much better."

* * *

Touch was a sensation that was completely foreign to both of them.

Of course, they had exchanged many conversations together, and got to know one another better, but they had never had physical contact with each other, or anybody, for that matter.

So when Mukahi had touched Oshitari's hand for the first time, there was an uncertainty in both of them of what to do next.

"Your hand…feels warm," Mukahi murmured. "It feels…weird, in a way. Like, I had expected your hand would've felt something like…leather. But it's not, it's actually really soft." And all of a sudden, he had thrown himself into Oshitari's arms.

This was what they had both wanted; warmth from someone else.

They may have been outcasts in society, but to them, they were the happiest people on earth.

**OMAKE**

"Your hand feels really soft," Mukahi commented. "What type of lotion do you use?"

"Oh, I don't use lotion," Oshitari replied serenely. "We don't have lotion around here; I use leaves."

"I see…interesting…"

**OWARI**

The omake was…kinda random, in a way. XD

Please let me know what you thought of this completely random oneshot! XD


End file.
